xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultron Revolution
Now you must submit yourselves to the Ultron Revolution. The world, remade by me! Avengers All Avengers. IRON MAN: Assemble! (GROWLING) (SCREAMING) (CLAMORING) IRON MAN: Take this one down first, then spread out. THOR: With pleasure! (PEOPLE CLAMORING) Humans, soon you will come to your end. You and my Inhuman army will be destroyed to make way for new life, based on my own design. (GROWLING) ULTRON: This is the final chance for you to join me. Seeing the Avengers on my side will subdue the humans. What you call suffering will end more quickly. No dice. We'll always stand with humanity. Then I will eliminate you first. Destroy them. Bad day to get destroyed. Never turn your back to Thor! (GRUNTS) Or any side to me. (GRUNTS) (TERRIFIED GRUNTS) (SCREAMING) Help! Hey, watch your step! (GRUNTING) (SCREAMING) - Mom! - Dad! Huh? Let's go, hurry! Vision, coordinate attacks. Hawkeye, on my mark! (GRUNTING) Stupid bot, stand still! How 'bout one of these? (CRUMBLING) Yeah! Our attacks aren't doing much good. They're rebuilding with whatever they can find. It's like Ultron's taken over the city itself. Even if we stop these sentries, there's more out there, and an army of mind-controlled Inhumans. We gotta regroup. Cap's right. I've got an idea. Follow me. We're here to see Dr. Strange. We have an appointment. Come inside, quickly. The house is protected by an enchantment. You're safe here. We can't stay long, Dr. Strange. We just need to make a plan. I've been monitoring the situation. Humans all over the world are under attack from the Inhumans, and now Ultron's sentry reinforcements are arriving. I expected you to come for my help. We could use a little magic today. So what do we do? Ant-Man and I know how to disable the Inhuman registration discs. We just need a lab that wasn't destroyed by Ultron. You guys do your thing. I'll take a team to hold off the Inhumans as long as possible. I have an idea for dealing with Ultron, but it needs work. I'll present it to you when If it's ready. He still gives me the creeps. I know you all know this, but If we fail, this is the end for the human race. No pressure. FALCON: Your dad's old lab? IRON MAN: He used to let me play here when I was a kid, learning through trial and error. Still in good shape. I developed the first conceptual designs for the arc reactor, right here. The circuitry Ant-Man and I saw inside Ultron's registration discs seemed familiar. I realized it was mine. - FALCON: How did Ultron get a hold of it? - I don't know, Falcon, but it makes me responsible for what's happening. (EXPLOSION) ANT-MAN: Sure hope that's an earthquake. Inhumans have found us. Gorgon, Karnak and Inferno! Send 'em packing! (GRUNTING) Stopping these guys is no problem. Trying not to hurt them is! (GRUNTS) Come on, Inferno! Fight Ultron's control! You're strong! (GRUNTING) Is Stark almost finished with whatever it is he's doing? Tony, I know you can't rush genius, but hurry up! This is it, tweak the code syntax and it should And it should break the link between Ultron and the Inhumans. Hulk, I need an Inhuman. You sure this is gonna work? It's our best shot. (GRUNTS) Think you can get the hothead inside? Don't want to hurt him! Dante Trusts me! He also trusts you to do the right thing for all the Inhumans. (GRUNTING) Sorry, buddy. Hope you know what you're doing. Don't need anyone else getting hurt. This should broadcast a signal just strong enough to reach Inferno. If it works, we go worldwide. (PAINED CRIES) Dante That you? Got it. Now we hack into the global satellite network, insert the code, broadcast it, and cross our fingers that it gets (RUMBLING) We are out of time, Stark. (GROANING) (GRUNTING) HULK: All right, buddy, time out! I will use my full strength against you if necessary. And apparently, it is necessary. (ZAPPING) (GRUNTING) (SCREAMING) (GROANING) Agh! ANT-MAN: Now, Tony! (CLICKS) (SCREAMING) (GROANING) Tony, the Inhumans stopped fighting. Here too, assuming that was you. IRON MAN: Usually a good assumption, Black Widow. Now focus on the sentries. We'll find Ultron. Where would he be? What would he need? Power? Tech? (PIERCING ALARM) ULTRON: Always thinking small. What I need cannot be achieved through humans or Inhumans. I see that now. It is now time to order my sentries to eliminate all life on Earth. This planet will soon be repopulated with beings of pure technology. Perfection. And I have found what I need A new body. What does he mean? (BEEPING) No, it's not possible. BLACK PANTHER: The vibranium body is in here. We have installed the highest level of security and (GASPS) And it was no match for me. (GROANS) Aneka! You will pay for that, you monster! (GROWLING) Observe, Black Panther. In addition to a new body, I've picked up some new skills. This is a nice museum, where you've surrounded yourself with the tools for your own demise. Ultron has control over the vibranium! (GROANS) HULK: Hulk sick of Ultron! (GROWLS) Your efforts are wasted. It is time to execute my plan. Let me guess, he got away. Pursue him now. Don't lose him. I can't find him, he's masking his signal. I might be able to track the vibranium. Got him. Team, it's Tony. We found Ultron. Sending you coordinates. Come ready to fight. End (ECHOES) You sure about this, Ant-Man? I don't pick up a thing. Perhaps your scan was wrong. Nope, he's here. I guess I should be impressed that you tracked me here. But it doesn't matter. I have installed my own technology, to collect and focus enough ultraviolet radiation through this vibranium body. It will superheat the Earth and destroy all life. So fragile. All of human history will be sanitized in less than one hour. Falcon, Ant-Man, let's shut down the focusing array. Everyone else, take him out! Ah! I can't get into the control panel. There's some sort of micro-level force field. That sounds like my thing. (DISTANT BOOMING) IRON MAN: Looks like the gang's all here. HAWKEYE: Sentries, Inhumans, they're nothing. Just a warm-up for the big guy. Avengers, get clear! Warm-up's over, you self-righteous scrap heap. (GLASS SHATTERING) Adorable. Iron Man I've detected rapidly increasing levels of radiation in the Earth's atmosphere. I'm cycling through every frequency I can, but the shield's still holding. Focus your fire, now! (GRUNTS) Still not enough. (GRUNTS) (YELLING) (GROWLS) No! (GRUNTING) Kamala Khan, a brand new Avenger. Such potential wasted. A sound attack, amplified by the shield. The only thing that will affect vibranium. This is the end, Ultron. No, this is your end, and this planet is about to become your grave. The array has been supercharged. And everyone on Earth is about to be super extinct. Ant-Man, now would be a good time to disable that force field. I can't get through, but it looks like the same tech we found inside the registration discs. That is logical. Ultron has consistently based his technology on your work. Then we should be able to do something about it. The cosine variable needs to be a ANT-MAN: Just do it! What? How did you reverse the focusing array? This isn't right. No! (GASPS) Time for the big finish. HULK: Ah! Ugh! Tony, you okay? FALCON: All I'm getting is vibranium. Ultron's not here. - Is he in the array? - How about our tech? Just in time, Stark. If you're done with your nap we could use a little (CAPTAIN MARVEL SCREAMS) Tony, what are you doing? (ULTRON'S VOICE) Finally, I am home. - THOR: Tony. - No! CAPTAIN MARVEL: Fight back! Don't let Ultron control you. A body even more indestructible than vibranium Because you will never destroy it. I have the great Tony Stark to thank for my creation. And now I am Tony Stark. You and I are one. Your thoughts, memories, movements, are just electrical impulses. The mind, so easily hacked, so easily defeated. How do we stop Ultron without losing Tony? Maybe we don't. That better be who I think it is. CAPTAIN AMERICA: Dr. Strange? I've managed to create a space where technology cannot operate. It exists halfway between this world and the dark dimension. But if we get Stark through it, Ultron will no longer be able to control him. And will have nothing else to transfer into. IRON MAN: Listen to him. Can't stop Ultron alone. (ULTRON'S VOICE) This is what you would call irony. After all these years, I have become human to defeat you. Strange, now! Ah! BLACK WIDOW: Where are the others? DR. STRANGE: They're safe on the other side. I can only hold the portal open for a short time. But I knew Tony's closest friends would want to be with him. This is not over. I will live. I am Ultron. FALCON: Ultron and the arc reactor both shut down. But Tony can't live without the arc reactor. What do we do? There's an enchantment. It may keep Tony alive through magic but He can't leave. When his arc reactor reboots, Ultron would take over again. There must be another way. (SLOWLY) Can't believe I'm saying this. Magic Now. Tony? IRON MAN: I'm okay Now what? We devise a plan. Let's figure out how to get you out of here. No, you guys have to leave. Not going anywhere without you. You have to. Work with the others. Rebuild trust between humans and Inhumans. There are a lot of fences to mend. You wouldn't leave any of us, we're not going to abandon you. We all have work to do, I just have to do it from here. Tony, you've been the best friend I've had since Well, maybe ever. I like to think I work best alone, Cap. But the truth is, I'm better because you're my friend. Tony I'm not sure we can do it without you. Yeah, we're a team. And there is no better in all the nine realms. HAWKEYE: We'll figure this out. We're gonna bring you home. This isn't goodbye forever. I'll be back (ECHOES) BLACK WIDOW: It's an old S. H. I. E. L. D. facility. Since Avengers Tower was destroyed, this can be our base for now. HULK: (SIGHING) Not gonna put a lot of effort into decorating this time. THOR: It does not seem right without friend Tony. No, but we don't have time to feel sorry for ourselves. Not when everyone else is doing their part. Construction of New Attilan is already underway. THOR: And the vibranium body is safe again. Hopefully for good. HAWKEYE: Ultron's robot army, mostly just a pile of dust. CAPTAIN AMERICA: And we've got new Avengers on the ground in New York restoring peace and order. You forgot one person. IRON MAN: Hey, how about you guys get back to work? There's a whole world out there that needs the Avengers. Is it really him? Trickery! No trick. I recalibrated the comm system to scan for interdimensional frequencies. He's not here, but BLACK WIDOW: But, he's here. IRON MAN: Avengers, assemble! Battles # Karnak (Earth-12041) vs. Natasha Romanoff(Black Widow) (Earth-TRN123) # Karnak (Earth-12041) vs. T'Challa(Black Panther) (Earth-12041) # Gorgon(Earth-12041) vs. Carol Danvers(Ms. Marvel) (Earth-12041) # Dante Pertuz (Inferno) vs. Dr. Bruce Banner(The Hulk) (Earth-12041) # Karnak (Earth-12041) vs. Carol Danvers(Ms. Marvel) (Earth-12041) # Karnak (Earth-12041) vs. T'Challa(Black Panther) (Earth-12041) (Full Power) # Karnak (Earth-12041) vs. Anthony "Tony" Stark(Iron Man) (Earth-12041) # Ultron Prime vs. T'Challa(Black Panther) (Earth-12041) # Ultron Prime vs. Dr. Bruce Banner(The Hulk) (Earth-12041) # Ultron Prime vs. General Thunderbolt Ross(Red Hulk) # Ultron Prime vs. Anthony "Tony" Stark(Iron Man) (Earth-12041) Category:War